Bloody Love
by Kirara-sama Bakinha x3
Summary: Sequência de Bloody Eyes. "Eu tinha relutância em deixá-la por perto. Eu tinha medo de machucá-la. Eu tinha a joia mais rara em meus braços e não dei valor. Se arrependimento matasse, eu seria um homem morto."


- Ah, enfim você chegou!

Aquela voz animada fez com que eu parasse de desamarrar minhas botas e erguesse o olhar. Ela veio correndo em minha direção e pendurou-se em meu pescoço, quase enforcando-me. Ela parecia frágil, mas era forte o bastante.

- Lynael... Você está me sufocando... - Pedi gentilmente, pousando uma das mãos sobre o braço que enroscava meu pescoço. A pressão diminuiu, mas ela não pensou em momento algum em largar-me. Suspirei.

- Bem-vindo de volta, Cael... - Beijou-me a bochecha delicadamente. Pigarreei para que ela me soltasse e eu pudesse terminar meu trabalho de desamarrar as botas. Lynael me soltou, mas, antes que eu pudesse me ocupar com os nós novamente, ela tomou-me as mãos e desfez os nós com mais rapidez.

- Certo... Porque a pressa? - Fuzilei-a com o olhar. Soltando uma risada baixa, ela pegou minha mão e obrigou-me a ficar de pé, arrastando-me pela pequena cabana.

- Eu fiz ensopado de _Plainstrider_, como você gosta! - Lynael exclamou satisfeita, cheia de orgulho de si. Suspirei mais uma vez, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Foi difícil aceitá-la. Sempre tão cheia de vida, mas igualmente desconfiada e reservada em certos momentos. Enérgica e tímida. Perene e sorridente. E por mais que eu a encarasse de forma fria e indiferente, o olhar que ela lançava para mim era caloroso e gentil.

Ficar nos encontrando por aí era perigoso, por isso resolvi reformar uma cabana abandonada que havia perto de _Wailing Caverns_. Era bem escondida pela vegetação, mas sempre pedia para Lynael tomar cuidado. _The Barrens_ não era lugar para um Night Elf morar. E, apesar disso, ela insistiu em ficar comigo ali. A mobília era pouca, mas o suficiente para se tornar um lugar agradável.

- Deveria ter pedido para mim primeiro, Lynael. Não deveria se expôr assim. - Critiquei em um tom de voz neutro.

- Não posso ficar a vida inteira dentro dessa cabana, Cael. Eu vou acabar ficando louca. - Ela retorquiu revirando os olhos. - Além disso era uma surpresa. Como poderia fazer um ensopado surpresa se mandasse você trazer a carne?

- Lynael… - Avisei em um tom mais sério.

Eu sabia que ela não me daria ouvidos e também não podia culpá-la. Lynael não era uma dama nem nada do gênero, pelo contrário. Sempre foi uma lutadora incrível e apaixonada pela arte druídica. Ela tinha razão, eu não podia obrigá-la a ficar enfurnada dentro de casa.

Comemos em silêncio, como geralmente fazíamos. Em algum momento da refeição, elogiei o ensopado e recebi um sorriso agradecido de Lynael. Quando terminamos, busquei um pano enquanto ela recolhia os pratos e a panela e caminhava para fora, a fim de lavá-la em um córrego próximo. Enquanto Lynael esfregava o cascalho para lavar a louça, eu me agachei ao seu lado e esperei que ela me entregasse o prato que lavava para secá-lo.

- Recebi uma missão hoje. - Comecei indiferente, recebendo um olhar curioso de Lynael. - Partirei amanhã para _Ratchet_. Estão com sérios problemas com piratas lá e precisam de ajuda.

- Vai ficar quanto tempo fora? - Ela perguntou, voltando a sua atençao para a panela que lavava.

- Dois dias, eu acho. Se quiser ficar em _Ashenvale_ durante esse tempo, tudo bem. Apenas _tome cuidado_. - Reforcei, encarando-a friamente. Ela apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- São só dois dias. Eu vou demorar quase isso para chegar em _Astranaar_. - Lynael comentou. E logo completou rapidamente. - Não se preocupe, vou tomar cuidado. Sobrou bastante carne que eu não usei do ensopado e ainda tem algumas frutas que você trouxe ontem.

- Bom. - Comentei direto. Terminei de secar a panela que ela havia acabado de me passar e juntei com os pratos.

- Vai sair amanhã pela manhã? - Lynael me perguntou enquanto esticava as mãos para secá-las no pano que eu ainda segurava. Afirmei com a cabeça.

- Antes do sol nascer.

- Eu vou preparar algumas poções para você levar. Apenas para prevenir. - Ela sorriu, inclinando-se para pegar os pratos e panelas e seguindo novamente para dentro da cabana.

Suspirei. Lynael quase nunca podia me acompanhar em minhas missões e vice-e-versa, apenas quando eram em lugares muito inóspitos. Isso fazia com que ela sempre preparasse poções e bandagens nessas ocasiões. O cuidado que ela tinha comigo sempre fazia com que eu pensasse se era certo o que tínhamos. Era perigoso e eu não merecia Lynael.

Quando entrei na cabana novamente, ela estava cantarolando alguma música noctiélfica enquanto amassava algumas ervas com um pilão. Ela despejou um pouco de água e misturou, deixando o líquido descansar um pouco.

- Lynael? - Chamei, aproximando-me silenciosamente. Tinha que dizer que ela não precisava se preocupar, que eu não merecia tal preocupação.

- Sim? Quer alguma poção em especial? - Lynael virou-se na bancada, estendendo os braços para me enlaçar pelo pescoço e depositar um beijinho gentil em minha mandíbula. Tentei me manter firme.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora. - Disse indiferente, tentando manter minhas mãos longe dela. Meu corpo me traiu e eu logo tinha sua cintura entre meus braços em um enlace suave. Amaldiçoei-me e suspirei, tentando ao menos manter minha voz fria e distante. - Eu não mereço todo esse cuidado.

Os olhos perolados e gentis me encararam com confusão antes de um meio sorriso abrir-se em seu rosto e ela inclinar-se para depositar um beijo terno e rápido em meus lábios.

- Não tem problema se você não merece, mas eu me preocupo com você. - Ela inclinou-se e envolveu-me em um abraço apertado, apoiando o rosto em meu ombro. - Além disso, eu cuido do que amo. - Foi apenas um sussurro, apenas algumas palavras, mas foram o suficiente para derreter o meu interior.

A poção foi esquecida quando tomei os lábios de Lynael em um beijo um pouco brusco. Ela correspondeu com a mesma vontade, soltando um gemido breve diante das mordidas que depositei em seu lábio inferior.

Quando dei por mim estávamos em nossa cama de penas, Lynael sem suas vestes de Druida e eu sem minha cota de malha e camiseta de linho. Ela sorriu em silêncio, acariciando os meus braços com suavidade e carinho. Como ela poderia me tratar daquele jeito? Como ela era capaz de me lançar sorrisos quando eu a tratava com tanta frieza e distância? Como ela conseguia me fitar com tanta paixão em seus olhos perolados quando eu nem havia conseguido dizer aquelas três palavras? Eu nunca disse que a amava, nunca demonstrei mais do que beijos e carícias, e eu tentava dizer para mim mesmo que eu não a amava.

Nunca fui comedido com Lynael quando deitávamos juntos, nem gentil ou romântico. Tomava-a para mim e ela se entregava sem vergonha ou hesitação. Naquela tarde, entretanto, obriguei-me a ser mais suave. Eu não a merecia, era a verdade, mas ao menos deveria tratá-la com o devido carinho e cuidado. Isso ela merecia.

Tomei-a com paciência. Acariciei, beijei e mordi cada recanto de sua pele. Investi lenta e suavemente contra o seu corpo. Deleitei-me com seus suspiros, gemidos e choramingos. Chegamos juntos ao êxtase, Lynael clamando pelo meu nome enquanto eu deixava apenas um rouco grunhido escapar.

Era apenas quando nos entregávamos que eu permitia um lado mais vulnerável de mim. Deixei-me desabar sobre o corpo suado dela e não demorou para que sentisse braços me envolvendo, acariciando meus cabelos cor de fogo espalhados pelas minhas costas igualmente suadas. Não lembrava de ter desfeito a amarra em meu cabelo. Provavelmente Lynael o fizera em algum ponto e eu estive tão concentrado em acariciá-la daquela vez que nem percebi.

Rolei preguiçosamente para o lado e ela não se fez de rogada em se aninhar contra o meu peito. Envolvi seu corpo com um dos braços enquanto usava o outro como almofada, dobrando-o atrás da cabeça.

- O que deu em você dessa vez, Cael? - Ela perguntou em um tom ainda rouco, soltando um risinho sem energia. Senti a mão dela acariciando o meu peito de maneira suave.

- Não gostou? - Ergui a sobrancelha e baixei o olhar para encará-la, usando um tom indiferente para fazer a pergunta. Lynael fitava a própria mão fazendo carinhos em meu peito antes de soltar outro riso.

- Pelo contrário… Foi diferente. Eu gostei bastante. - Ela admitiu, esticando-se um pouco para esfregar o rosto na curva de meu pescoço. Aquilo me deixou arrepiado.

Fiquei em silêncio, virando um pouco o rosto para dar-lhe mais liberdade e também tentar ter uma noção de horário ao olhar pela janela semi coberta por um pano. Fiquei surpreso ao notar que já havia escurecido. Definitivamente fiquei mais imerso ao tratar Lynael com mais paciência e carinho.

- Preciso terminar suas poções… - A voz preguiçosa dela me trouxe de volta e resmunguei.

- Não precisa. Eu já disse que não mereço.

Ela suspirou descontente e apoiou-se nos cotovelos. Tentei manter o rosto impassível para fitá-la, mas meus olhos seguiram o caminho que os cabelos escuros e cascateantes fizeram, descendo pelos ombros e cobrindo-lhe o colo nu.

- Vai começar aquele clichê de que eu mereço mais? - Lynael perguntou um pouco aborrecida, acariciando-me o rosto. Ela merecia mais.

- É a ver… - Tentei dizer aquilo, mas um dedo cobriu-me os lábios.

- Eu não me importo. Eu amo você, Cael, e só isso basta.

Dessa vez quis protestar e dizer que eu não merecia, mas ela calou-me com um beijo. Era raro Lynael impôr-se daquela maneira. O beijo foi apaixonado e intenso e logo senti a língua dela invadindo minha boca. Não costumava perder o controle daquela maneira, mas ela tinha alguma aura, alguma coisa que me puxava para mais perto mesmo quando eu tentava afastá-la. Puxei-a contra mim e apertei-a em um abraço. Estava ficando quente novamente.

Quando dei por mim, não estava tomando Lynael. Ela quem estava me tomando, apoiada em meu abdômen enquanto o seu corpo movimentava-se no ritmo que mais lhe aprazia. Os olhos perolados me fitavam com uma dedicação profunda, até que o prazer foi demais e ela obrigou-se a fechar os olhos enquanto gemia. Observei seu corpo entregue que movimentava-se lentamente para cima e para baixo. Ela parecia linda e poderosa naquela posição.

A vontade de beijá-la tornou-se quase insuportável e ergui meu corpo, sentando-me e apertando-a contra mim enquanto lhe acompanhava. Beijei seu pescoço, sua orelha, aquele ponto tão sensível que sempre fazia Lynael se contorcer logo entre o ombro e o pescoço e a sua mandíbula. Ela apertou-me contra si e arranhou-me de uma maneira que _eu_ particularmente gostava. Ela sabia, ela também me conhecia. Sabia meus pontos fracos, mesmo que eu tentasse não demonstrar quanto aqueles arranhões me afetavam.

Surpreendi-me quando ela mordeu meu pescoço de maneira até possessiva. Em seguida beijou e lambeu o local, antes de seguir para a orelha, depositando os mesmos carinhos cuidadosos e possessivos pela região. Não que ela não me acariciasse, pelo contrário, estava sempre tentando descobrir pontos sensíveis em meu corpo para sempre dedicar carinhos mais focados naquelas áreas. Lynael sempre foi cuidadosa e muito carinhosa, mas nunca possessiva daquela maneira. Mesmo assim, peguei-me gemendo e grunhindo diante daquelas mordidas, soltando suspiros roucos sempre que ela se mostrava um pouco mais dona de mim.

Quando atingi o êxtase, o nome de Lynael escapou-me pelos lábios pela primeira vez enquanto minhas mãos lhe apertavam o quadril de tal maneira que meus dedos deixaram marcas em sua pele azulada. Ela chocou-se contra mim uma última vez e ouvir seu nome escapando de meus lábios pareceu levá-la a um êxtase ainda mais sublime do que das outras vezes em que deitamos juntos.

Deixei-me cair deitado na cama enquanto observava Lynael ainda saborear os seus últimos momentos. O rosto retorcido de prazer, os cabelos suados e colados levemente em sua testa e ombros, as bochechas em um tom quase violeta, a boca entreaberta para conseguir respirar e o corpo tremendo em seus últimos espasmos. Por fim ela deitou-se sobre mim também, completamente amolecida.

Suspirei e envolvi-a em meus braços, deslizando os dedos pelas pontas de seus cabelos. Ficamos assim por longos minutos, tentando recuperar o compasso normal de nossas respirações. Lynael demorou mais para se acalmar, mas quando o fez, ergueu preguiçosamente a cabeça e encarou-me de maneira gentil por um instante, antes de pousar a mão em meu rosto e depositar um beijo carinhoso em meus lábios. Não me disse mais nada, apenas acariciou minha bochecha com o polegar antes de ajeitar sua cabeça em meu peito, logo abaixo de meu queixo. Sua respiração tornou-se calma e quase silenciosa alguns momentos depois. Ela havia adormecido. Fiz o mesmo. Eu estava exausto.

Acordei mais tarde do que o previsto. Lynael ainda estava adormecida ao meu lado, enroscada em mim de um jeito manhoso. Suavizei a expressão e acariciei o seu rosto por um breve instante antes de voltar a neutralidade. Desfiz-me de seu enlace com cuidado para não acordá-la e logo me coloquei de pé. Coloquei uma roupa de linho limpa e então fui a caça de meus equipamentos.

Minha calça e cinto estavam largados ao lado da cama, jogados de qualquer jeito. Olhei em volta em busca da cota, sem sucesso. Arqueei a sobrancelha, curioso e procurei de novo. Onde Lynael jogara a minha cota de malha? Um flash de lembrança entrou em minha mente e saí do quarto. Minha cota estava largada no chão perto da mesa e eu me permiti sorrir por um breve instante. Terminei de colocar os meus equipamentos e dei os ajustes finais. Fui até o balcão para beber um pouco de água e pegar uma fruta antes de sair quando meia dúzia de ampolas enfileiradas me chamaram a atenção.

Eram as poções de Lynael. Havia quatro poções vermelhas e duas esverdeadas. Um pedaço de papel estava embaixo de uma delas. Reconheci a caligrafia suave dela desejando boa sorte na missão e pedindo para que eu tomasse cuidado. Também havia dois pães e um pouco de carne seca embalada. Suspirei, sentindo-me culpado novamente. Eu não a merecia!

Tinha vontade de deixar tudo ali e partir, mas eu sabia que a magoaria e muito. Coloquei as poções e a comida em minha mochila, mas antes de ir embora, fui para o quarto dar uma última olhada em Lynael. Ela ainda estava adormecida, agarrada e enroscada nos lençóis para manter o calor e o meu cheiro por perto. Sussurrei uma despedida suave e parti.

Pretendia sair antes do sol nascer, mas, quando deixei a cabana, ele já despontava no horizonte, lançando sua luz suave matinal por _The Barrens_. Lasrah me acompanhava em silêncio, atenta aos arredores como era de se esperar. Mas a viagem foi tranquila e sem nenhum incidente.

Depois de meio dia de marcha com paradas breves de descanso cheguei a _Ratchet_. A cidade goblínica fervilhava como de costume, o que me deixou desconfortável. Não gostava de aglomerações. Encontrei o meu empregador e discutimos os detalhes brevemente. Era uma _Goblin_ jovem, que falava rápido e com um déficit de atenção que me deixou um pouco nervoso. Os número elevado de piratas estava dificultando a vida por ali e ela não conseguia receber uma carga nova fazia quase um mês, tampouco despachar quaisquer itens. O trabalho era simples: eu me livrara do máximo de piratas possível até que eles recuassem e então receberia uma recompensa a altura.

Segui para o sul de _Ratchet_ onde os piratas montavam seus acampamentos e me fiz confortável. Escolhi um bom esconderijo da onde poderia atirar e evitar ser atingido. E então, comecei.

No início os piratas deram pouca ou nenhuma falta de seus companheiros que iam sumindo ao longo da tarde, vítimas de minhas flechas. Eles continuavam se aproximando a fim de urinar ou contar uma parte extra de um butim e acabavam com uma flecha na garganta ou no meio do peito. É claro que ao longo da tarde menos piratas foram aparecendo e os que vinham eram sempre cautelosos.

O céu estava pintando-se de arrebol quando decidi levantar acampamento e voltar para _Ratchet_ a fim de ter uma boa noite de descanso e começar o dia bem amanhã. Deixei Lasrah com o _Stable Master_ e arrumei um quarto na _Inn_. Quando desci para comer, resolvi ainda passear pela cidade. Talvez encontrasse algo que Lynael fosse gostar. Por sorte as lojas durante a noite em _Ratchet_ eram menos tumultuadas do que em _Booty Bay_.

Depois de parar em duas lojinhas de items diversos parei para pensar no que realmente comprar. Eu não conhecia o gosto de Lynael tão bem assim para comprar-lhe um presente. Mas antes de me dar por vencido meus olhos caíram em uma corrente de _Truesilver_ com um pequeno e delicado pingente de lua crescente enroscada em um sol. Cocei o queixo perguntando-me se isso a agradaria e cheguei a conclusão que não custava tentar.

Paguei o _Goblin_ sem muitas palavras, mesmo que ele tentasse me empurrar mais meia dúzia de quinquilharias que não me interessavam. Voltei para a _Inn_ e deitei-me para dormir. Sonhei com Lynael.

O dia seguinte foi praticamente igual ao anterior até o sol atingir o seu pino. Depois os piratas encontraram meu esconderijo e eu não tive escolha além de lutar abertamente. Não foi algo bonito de se ver e por sorte uma _Troll_ apareceu para me ajudar. Havia vários cortes em meu corpo, não tão profundos graças a proteção da cota de malha. Lasrah estava com um machucado no lombo também e a primeira coisa que fiz quando os piratas desistiram e recuaram foi cuidar dela. A _Troll_ ofereceu-se para cuidar de meus ferimentos em um flerte óbvio, mas a dispensei com um aceno de cabeça enquanto bebia a última poção que Lynael havia feito, sentindo-me melhor. Os ferimentos mais profundos cicatrizaram um pouco, mas os arranhões superfíciais continuavam ali. Dei pouca atenção para estes. Sabia que Lynael gostaria de cuidar deles.

Voltei para _Ratchet_ a fim de receber minha recompensa. Era pôr do sol, mas eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de ficar naquela tumultuada cidade goblínica, então parti. Por causa dos meus ferimentos e do machucado de Lasrah tivemos que fazer mais pausas. Em certo momento da noite resolvi acampar e continuar na manhã seguinte. Eu estava exausto e, mesmo que fosse teimoso, meu corpo era incapaz de andar mais. Deitei e dormi quase instantaneamente.

Lasrah acordou-me com pequenas lambidas antes do sol nascer e logo coloquei-me de pé mesmo estando com o corpo todo dolorido. Contentei-me com a carne seca, partindo-a meio a meio para alimentar Lasrah igualmente. Partimos depois de poucos minutos.

O sol já estava no céu quando alcancei os arredores de _Wailing Caverns_, sentindo-me mais tranquilo. No entanto a proximidade com a cabana me deixou nervoso, o que era de se estranhar. Geralmente eu me acalmava quando chegava em casa, mas naquele dia meus sentidos estavam no limite. Havia algo errado.

- Lasrah, fique. - Ordenei e a loba prontamente obedeceu, plantando os pés no chão e não me seguindo a partir dali, apesar de estar com os músculos todos tensionados.

Quanto mais me aproximava da cabana, mais meus instintos ficavam a flor da pele. A relva estava amassada em inúmeros pontos, indicando atividade recente. Estava por demais danificada para que eu pudesse identificar as pegadas e isso serviu apenas para me deixar mais nervoso e inquieto. Quando cheguei perto da cabana meu coração perdeu uma batida quando vi a porta escancarada e quebrada.

- Não… - Sussurrei, perdendo a noção do cuidado e entrando na cabana de maneira quase desesperada. Quando dei por mim, alguém pulou em minhas costas e empurrou meu rosto contra o chão duro, derrubando-me duramente.

- Calma, Sejova, não queremos machucar o nosso amigo… - Aquela voz… Ergui o olhar para fitar o _Orc_ de pé em minha frente. Gronk, um _Orc Warrior_ com um temperamento difícil e uma personalidade duvidosa. Eu costumava sair com Gronk em minhas aventuras, pelo menos no passado. Antes de encontrar Lynael.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Sibilei, virando o rosto para fitar a _Troll Rogue_ montada em minhas costas. Sejova apenas abriu um sorriso arrastado, deixando as presas mais evidentes. O cabelo vermelho estava como eu me lembrava, curto e bagunçado.

- Quê que cê andou aprontando por aqui, Cael? - Ela perguntou de maneira cínica em seu sotaque carregado.

- Não é do interesse de vocês. - Respondi friamente. Não iria perguntar sobre Lynael, talvez ela houvesse escapado e estivesse bem, ou talvez eles nem ao menos sabiam da existência dela.

- Não é o que parece. - Gronk cruzou os grossos braços verdes, coçando a barba negra sem interesse. - Você se esforçou bastante para esconder esse lugar. Tivemos que segui-lo uma meia dúzia de vezes para encontrar essa cabana. E qual não foi nossa surpresa quando nos deparamos com isso?! - O _Orc _deu um passo para o lado e puxou alguém, jogando-o em minha frente. Arregalei os olhos ao ver que era Lynael.

Sangue escorria do canto de seus lábios. Um dos olhos estava inchado e com um corte logo acima de sua sobrancelha. A outra bochecha estava avermelhada e também um pouco inchada. E o rosto estava levemente molhado pelas lágrimas. Lynael ergueu o olhar para mim e eu me senti infinitamente culpado.

- Cael… - Não passou de um sussurro, eu mal consegui ouvir.

- Foi mais ou menos essa a cara que fizemos quando descobrimos o que você estava guardando aqui. - Gronk cuspiu no chão e abaixou-se para levantar Lynael pelos cabelos. O corpo estava pior do que o rosto.

As vestes druídicas estavam rasgadas em várias partes, deixando evidente a pele cheia de hematomas e cortes por debaixo do pano. Gronk lançou Lynael contra a cadeira e eu não pude ficar quieto.

- Não a machuque! - Demandei, tentando me soltar do aperto de ferro de Sejova. Gronk soltou um riso porcino.

- Tantas mulheres, Caelëir, tantas opções pra alguém esquentar a sua cama e você escolhe justo uma cadela da _Alliance_?

- Eu poderia ter te servido bem melhor. - Sejova retorquiu, rindo de maneira rouca enquanto erguia meu rosto pelos cabelos para que eu visse o que Gronk iria fazer com Lynael.

- Vamos ver o que você tem ao ponto de enfeitiçar nosso amigo elfo. - Gronk usou a lâmina do machado para terminar de abrir as vestes druídicas de Lynael, deixando-a apenas com a roupa íntima. Ela se cobriu com as mãos e arregalei os olhos ao vê-lo desafivelando o cinto.

- Não ouse tocar nela, Gronk! - A raiva crescia em meu interior e eu me debati com ainda mais vigor contra Sejova. Ouvi ela grunhir e me prensar ainda mais contra o chão.

- Pare de se mexer, cara, ou vou ter que te ensinar uma lição também. Uma bem dolorosa, entendeu? - Ela forçou o joelho contra a minha região lombar, travando meus movimentos.

Lynael entoou uma ladainha baixa em _Darnassian_, mas antes que concluísse qualquer feitiço que fosse, Gronk deu-lhe um tapa sonoro com as costas das mãos, derrubando-a no chão. Até mesmo Sejova encolheu-se atrás de mim como se tivesse levado o golpe ela mesma.

- Nada de truques, vadia!

Ela ficou atordoada no chão, soltando um gemido débil ao rolar de barriga para baixo e se encolher levemente. Gronk voltou a se inclinar sobre ela e ergueu-a pelos cabelos de novo. Mas dessa vez Lynael juntou as duas mãos e balançou-as em um arco, acertando-o no queixo com força. Gronk largou-a e cambaelou para trás, grunhindo.

- Corra, Lynael! - Exclamei, tentando chamar a atenção dela.

Lynael ainda estava meio atordoada e tentou se colocar de pé, caindo e levantando mais umas duas vezes. Sejova apertou-me ainda mais, sem saber se me soltava e ia atrás da _Druid_ ou se continuava ali me segurando. Mas aquele segundo de dúvida foi o suficiente para que eu pudesse me soltar do aperto da _Rogue_ e me libertar.

Sejova pareceu ficar aturdida quando rolei com ela pelo chão. Ergui o braço a fim de desferir um soco contra seu rosto, mas ela foi rápida em segurar o meu braço. Um grito de Lynael chamou minha atenção. Gronk havia conseguido pegá-la pelo tornozelo depois de cair uma vez mais. Ela chutou-lhe o rosto e isso deixou-o ainda mais irritado. Sejova aproveitou minha distração para desferir um soco em meu queixo que saiu meio torto quando tentei sair de cima dela para ajudar Lynael. Mesmo assim, o soco me atordoou um pouco e a _Troll_ rolou novamente, ficando por cima dessa vez.

- Agora cê me deixou irritada, cara!

Não esperei ela me dar outro golpe. Apenas ergui o joelho e acertei suas costelas. Sejova perdeu o fôlego e arqueou-se um pouco em minha direção. Aproveitei sua guarda alta para desferir um soco em sua têmpora. Sejova amoleceu e caiu para o lado, completamente desacordada. Sem perder tempo, coloquei-me de pé e procurei por Gronk.

Ele estava em cima dela! Aquele porco estava em cima de Lynael, que ainda tentava arrastar-se para longe. Algo dentro de mim surtou e eu lancei-me sobre aquele _Orc_ que um dia chamei de companheiro. Rolamos os dois pelo chão, desferindo socos e chutes, mas era difícil equiparar a minha força com a dele. Logo eu já não enxergava muito bem graças ao sangue que descia pelo meu rosto e meus movimentos ficaram ainda mais lentos. Gronk não pareceu nem um pouco cansado, pelo contrário. Parecia que quanto mais eu batia nele, mais força ele ganhava.

Um soco certeiro dele foi o suficiente para deixar meu corpo inteiro amolecido. Lynael chamou pelo meu nome, mas eu não conseguia mais nem erguer meu braço. Gronk colocou-se de pé e me ergueu igualmente, mesmo que eu não conseguisse me manter muito firme.

- Você tem muita coragem pra me enfrentar, traidor, mas isso acabou aqui. - Ele buscou o machado largado ao lado da mesa e eu sabia o que vinha agora, mas meu corpo não me obedecia. - Você sabe qual a punição por trair o seu povo. - Gronk grunhiu, erguendo o machado. As mãos dele tremiam um pouco e agora percebi que algum dano eu consegui causar. Ele estava cansado. Infelizmente eu estava completamente esgotado, ferido e incapaz de dar um passo que fosse.

- A _Horde_ não é mais… O meu povo. - Confessei, apertando os olhos. Fitei Lynael de soslaio e vi aqueles olhos perolados um pouco vermelhos e inchados pelo choro. O rosto sereno e muitas vezes alegre agora era uma máscara de ferimentos, sangue e medo. Eu fiz isso com ela… - Sinto muito… - Sussurrei e os olhos perolados ficaram arregalados pela surpresa.

Voltei o olhar para Gronk e percebi que esse era o motivo de sua surpresa. O machado estava erguido acima de sua cabeça e fechei os olhos, esperando pelo golpe. Eu queria ter lutado mais, não por mim, mas por Lynael. Queria ter feito ela feliz. Queria ter _merecido_ ela.

Ouvi a arma caindo sobre mim, mas não senti o golpe doer ou a vida escapar por entre meus dedos. Pelo contrário, ouvi um gemido feminino e um corpo vir de encontro ao meu. _Ah não… Não, não, não!_ Abri os olhos e encontrei a expressão cheia de dor de Lynael antes de deslizar lentamente para o chão. Gronk grunhiu e resmungou quando errou o golpe, mas aquilo não me importava mais.

- O que raios você fez?! - Exclamei com ela, segurando-a enquanto caía ajoelhado para apoiá-la contra mim. Minhas mãos, que estavam apoiadas nas costas de Lynael, rapidamente ficaram quentes e molhadas. Meus dedos esbarraram na ferida do machado e ela fez uma breve careta.

- Hmpf… Ela teria dado uma boa escrava. - Gronk resmungou enquanto erguia novamente o machado. Assobiei de maneira aguda e o _Orc_ me fitou de maneira desconfiada. Quando enfim lembrou para quê servia o assobio, já era tarde demais. Lasrah lançou-se sobre ele, as presas mirando o pescoço grosso de Gronk sem piedade.

Não demorou para que ele desabasse no chão, desacordado ou morto. Eu não me importava. Lynael respirava cada vez mais lentamente e eu sabia que ela estava morrendo.

- Cure-se… - Pedi baixinho, sentindo meus olhos começarem a arder e ficarem molhados.

- Desculpe… - Ela murmurou, parecendo gastar o resto de suas forças com aquilo.

- Não, Lynael, por favor! - Pedi, um bolo de desespero formando-se em minha garganta enquanto tentava estancar o sangramento. Ele não parava e amaldiçoei-me inúmeras vezes por ser incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. - Não morra, Lynael. - Recostei a testa sobre a dela, sentindo sua respiração ainda mais suave. - Eu amo você… Não morra… - Sussurrei. Os olhos perolados brilharam por um instante e ela sorriu fracamente.

Lynael fechou os olhos, a respiração ficando quase imperceptível. Não tive vergonha de minhas lágrimas, mas mesmo assim tentei ficar calmo. Ela fazia poções, deveria ter _alguma coisa_ que pudesse me ajudar.

As poções que ela me mandou quando fui para _Ratchet_! _Troll Blood_ era conhecida por aumentar a capacidade de regeneração de quem a bebia. Sinalizei para Lasrah trazer minha mochila e revirei-a em busca da poção. Quando a encontrei, tirei a tampa e rapidamente abri a boca de Lynael. Virei a ampola com cuidado, para que ela não acabasse ficando sem ar de tão fraca que estava.

Esperei pela poção fazer efeito. Pelo _Sunwell_, aquela poção tinha que fazer efeito! Um gemido de Sejova fez com que lançasse um olhar para a _Troll_. Estreitei os olhos e apenas fiz um movimento com a cabeça para Lasrah. Sejova nem viu as presas fincando-se em sua nuca e eu não me arrependi pela ordem que dei para a loba. Eles haviam machucado Lynael e eu não via problema algum em machucá-los de volta… Mortalmente.

Olhei para Lynael, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos, mas nada disso aconteceu. Pelo menos ela estava parando de ficar cada vez mais pálida e o fluxo de sangue pareceu ficar mais contido. Estava fazendo efeito! Lentamente, mas estava fazendo efeito! No entanto, eu precisava tirar Lynael daqui. Quantos antigos companheiros que Gronk e eu tinham em comum não partilhavam a mesma ideia do _Orc_?

Sentindo meu corpo protestar e pesar, peguei Lynael no colo e levei-a até o quarto. Rasguei os lençóis e fiz bandagens improvisadas, tentando estancar ainda mais do sangramento. Lavei os meus próprios ferimentos e cuidei dos mais sérios. De nada adiantava tentar salvar Lynael se eu mesmo fosse incapaz de levá-la para a segurança. Coloquei algumas provisões em minha mochila e voltei para perto de Lynael. Ela parecia dormir, não fosse sua pele pálida e levemente molhada de suor. Febre.

Apertei os lábios, sentindo-me cada vez mais desesperado. Ela nunca sobreviveria uma viagem até _Ratchet_ e eu me recusava a ir até _Crossroads_. Iriam matá-la ao vê-la. Mas eu não tinha outra escolha. Coloquei uma capa sobre ela e ajeitei-a em minhas costas. Deixei a cabana sem olhar para trás.

Minha vontade era correr até a cidade goblínica, mas isso seria estúpido. Meu corpo não aguentaria. Em vez disso, mantive um passo apressado por vários minutos, caminhei por meia hora e voltei ao passo apressado. Parei em um momento para beber água, um pouco da poção e dar o resto para Lynael. Inclinei-me sobre ela e apoiei minha testa sobre a dela. Estava fervendo de febre e apertei os lábios.

- Aguente mais um pouco, Lynael, por favor… - Pedi em um tom baixo, acariciando o seu rosto com cuidado.

Voltei a ajeitá-la nas costas, retomando o caminho para _Ratchet_. Continuava rezando para o _Sunwell_, esperando que Lynael sobrevivesse. O sol estava se pondo quando vi a cidade goblínica aninhada em uma baía aberta. Olhei por sobre o ombro, fitando o rosto molhado e pálido de Lynael. Sua respiração estava fraca, mas ela ainda estava viva.

Quando entrei na cidade, procurei desesperado por um _Shaman_, _Priest_ ou qualquer coisa que pudesse me ajudar. Havia um _Troll Witch Doctor_ que morava um pouco afastado da cidade, em uma cabana isolada. Ao chegar lá, quase implorei pela ajuda dele.

- Isso 'tá feio. - Ele falou, observando Lynael com os olhos apertados. Mesmo assim, o _Troll_ me ajudou ou, ao menos, tentou. As feridas estavam profundas e ela estava bem fraca.

O _Witch Doctor_ preparou poções, entoou feitiços em sua língua trólica e ele fez tudo o que podia por Lynael. A febre havia diminuído e as feridas, agora lavadas e cobertas por bandagens limpas, pareciam um pouco melhores. Mas ela ainda estava pálida e muito fraca.

- Como ela está? - Perguntei, minha voz temendo em não sair.

- Eu fiz o que pude, mas ela 'tá realmente na corda bamba. Talvez ela sobreviva. Talvez não. Eu não faço milagres, cara. - Ele respondeu ao ver meu olhar descrente. - Ela precisa de ajuda de verdade. Um _Druid_ ou _Shaman_. Um _Priest_ vai quebrar um galho também.

Sentei desolado em uma cadeira, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos. Não havia um único curandeiro na cidade e eu estava em um beco sem saída. Até lembrar da proximidade com _Ashenvale_… Lynael vivia em _Astranaar_ antes de me conhecer e os _Night Elves_ eram conhecidos pela sua excelência druídica. Era um risco que eu precisava tomar.

Deixei Lynael sob os cuidados do _Witch Doctor_ enquanto ia em busca de algum _Mage_ capaz de abrir um _Portal_ para mim. Encontrei dois _Humans_ que apenas balançaram a cabeça em um pedido mudo de desculpas. Eles não haviam estado em terras noctiélficas ainda, então eram incapazes de abrir um _Portal_ para lá. Minhas esperanças foram renovadas quando encontrei um _Draenei_ que, mesmo relutante e desconfiado, disse que era capaz de abrir um _Portal_ para _Astranaar_.

- No entanto receio que isso não seja possível. - Ele me disse, cruzando os braços. - Eu estaria traindo meus aliados se mandasse um grupo da _Horde_ para pilhar a vila e machucar as _Sentinels_.

Plausível, mas não era por isso que eu precisava dele. Fiz um gesto com a cabeça para que ele me companhasse. Ele manteve os cascos no chão e franziu o cenho, ainda mais desconfiado. Suspirei e apertei levemente os punhos.

- Por favor. Se puder ver o motivo, tenho certeza de que abrirá um _Portal_ para mim.

Ele continuou um pouco desconfiado, mas me seguiu. Ao chegarmos na cabana do _Witch Doctor_, ele estava inclinado sobre Lynael, secando seu rosto com um pedaço de linho. Ao me ver, balançou a cabeça.

- 'Tá ficando cada vez pior. Ela não tem muito tempo.

Senti meu coração perder uma batida ao vê-la tão fraca na cama. Voltei o olhar para o _Draenei_, e ele balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Consciência pesada? - Ele perguntou, fitando-me com os desconcertantes olhos azuis.

Pisquei um pouco confuso. Então percebi que ele estava insinuando que eu a machuquei. Sem pensar, segurei o colarinho de sua túnica e puxei-o para baixo, a raiva fervendo em meu corpo.

- Eu _jamais_ machucaria ela! - Sibilei de maneira firme. Isso pareceu fazer com que ele entendesse.

Entoando o feitiço, um _Portal_ foi aberto dentro da cabana. Caminhei até Lynael e peguei-a com extremo cuidado. Ela estava amolecida, pálida e suando pela febre. Estava fraca. Eu odiei isso nela.

- Você tem noção que as _Sentinels_ vão enchê-lo de flechas assim que você aparecer, não é? - O _Draenei_ encarou-me desconfiado ainda.

- É um risco que eu pretendo correr por ela. - Afirmei de maneira decidida. Tirei algumas moedas de prata da bolsa e joguei-as para o _Troll_ e para o _Draenei_ em seguida. Não perdi mais tempo e entrei no _Portal_.

O clima quente e abafado de _Ratchet_ foi substituído por um mais úmido e agradável. O ambiente claro estava agora escuro e ele sabia que estava em _Ashenvale_. Olhando em volta, percebi que o _Draenei_ havia me dado um voto de confiança e abrira o _Portal_ perto de _Astranaar_. Talvez eu conseguisse convencer as _Sentinels_ a não me matar. Ao menos, não ainda. Não sem antes salvar Lynael.

A cidade noctiélfica estava na curva logo abaixo e respirei fundo para manter a postura. Caminhei lentamente até ela, sabendo que não demoraria para que as _Sentinels_ me detectassem. Uma flecha com penas roxas fincou-se entre meus pés e percebi que estava certo. Duas _Night Elves_ equipadas com armaduras e com os arcos tensionados estavam me esperando na entrada da cidade. Eu não ousei dar mais um passo.

- Ela precisa de ajuda. - Gritei em _Common_, esperando que elas me entendessem. Agora me arrependia por nunca ter aprendido _Darnassian_ com Lynael, apesar de ela conhecer _Thalassian_ muito bem.

- E porquê iríamos ajudar você, elfo? - Uma delas gritou de volta com um desdém palpável na voz.

Com movimentos lentos, retirei o capuz do rosto de Lynael, deixando seus cabelos escuros cascatearem. A pele ainda era um pouco azulada e talvez isso fosse o bastante para convencer as _Sentinels_. Quando percebi uma delas puxando a corda do arco ao ver Lynael ferida, completei rapidamente.

- Eu _não_ a machuquei! Eu a amo! - Não tive vergonha de admitir aquilo. Deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo. As _Sentinels_ ficaram em dúvida e uma se aproximou, guardando o arco e sacando a perigosa _Warglaive_ presa em suas costas.

Não me mexi, apesar de estar impaciente. Lynael tremia em meus braços e me forcei a ficar parado ao invés de acolhê-la contra meu corpo. Qualquer movimento agora seria o meu fim.

Quando a _Sentinel_ aproximou-se o bastante, sua expressão foi de surpresa e em seguida de raiva.

- O que fez com Lynael?! - Ela acusou, apontando a _Warglaive_ para mim. Ao menos a conheciam e isso era um bom sinal.

- Podemos ficar aqui a manhã toda até eu contar o que houve, ou vocês podem ajudá-la primeiro e salvá-la! - Exclamei dando um passo para frente. A _Warglaive_ me ameaçou, mas eu continuei avançando. - Ela precisa de ajuda, e precisa ser _agora_, ou ela vai morrer!

Ela enfim fez sinal para a outra _Sentinel_ se aproximar. Entreguei Lynael aos cuidados dela, observando seu corpo amolecido e fraco com uma fisgada no coração. Até receber um soco na têmpora que me derrubou e eu não senti mais nada.

* * *

Meu corpo inteiro doía. Com um grunhido, obriguei-me a abrir os olhos e não me surpreendi ao estar em algo parecido com uma cela. Era pequena, escura e apenas a luz da lua entrava por uma janela, coberta por barras. Minhas mãos estavam firmemente atadas em frente ao meu corpo e demorei um pouco para conseguir sentar corretamente. Meus músculos protestaram e eu quase me deixei deitar para dormir mais um pouco. Depois do dia agitado, talvez agora eu estava percebendo como meu corpo estava machucado e exausto depois do que aconteceu com Lynael.

Lynael…

Sentei rapidamente e olhei em volta. Havia uma _Sentinel_ parada em um canto escuro e eu quase não a vi, não fosse os olhos prateados dela. Coloquei-me de pé, mesmo com meus membros protestando e minha cabeça girando e me aproximei das barras.

- Como ela está?

Silêncio. Apertei as barras e suspirei frustrado. Tentei mais algumas vezes, mas a _Night Elf_ permaneceu impassível. Deixei-me cair sentado e desolado, segurando minha cabeça entre as mãos. Se Lynael morresse…

A porta se abriu e outra _Sentinel_ entrou. A que me deu um soco na têmpora. Voltei a ficar de pé, mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ela me cortou com a voz fria e firme.

- Pode falar, elfo. O que fez com ela?

Estreitei os olhos, franzindo o cenho. Ela tinha todos os motivos para me tratar daquele jeito, e eu não a culpava. Mas eu também não estava tão exausto e desesperado ao ponto de perder a compostura.

- Primeiro quero saber como ela está. Depois eu conto tudo o que deseja saber. - Retorqui e teria cruzado os braços se meus pulsos não estivessem amarrados um no outro.

A _Sentinel_ não ficou muito feliz e se aproximou ameaçadoramente. Não recuei e sustentei seu olhar. Eu não tinha nada a esconder, mas não saber se Lynael estava bem certamente me matava por dentro.

- Ela vai viver, mas evidentemente não graças a você. - O veneno que escapou daquelas palavras foi mais forte do que o soco que Gronk me deu. A única razão para eu não ter perdido a compostura foi o fato de que eu sabia que ela achava que o culpado pelo estado de Lynael era eu.

- Verdade, mas eu não a machuquei. - _Não diretamente_, pensei comigo mesmo, apertando os lábios. Sentei no chão e me fiz confortável, antes de começar a contar o que aconteceu. Contei como nos conhecemos, como salvei a vida de Lynael e ela salvou a minha, duas vezes. Apenas omiti a parte em que estávamos apaixonados. Eu não tinha mais para onde voltar, mas ela ainda tinha um lugar, um povo para quem voltar. E eu tiraria isso dela no momento em que falasse que ela me amava. Afinal, uma coisa era eu gritar para as _Sentinels_ que eu a amava. Outra era afirmar que era recíproco ao invés de deixá-las achar que era apenas um amor platônico.

- Ele mente. - A _Sentinel_ que ficara quieta em seu canto fez-se presente pela primeira vez. Estreitei os olhos e balancei a cabeça.

- Eu não machuquei Lynael. Não estou mentindo. - Retorqui impaciente. - Se eu tivesse mesmo feito isso, não teria vindo até aqui para salvá-la.

- Não mente sobre isso. Mas você mente. - Ela respondeu, sem mudar a expressão. Trinquei os dentes, percebendo como manter uma expressão neutra e indiferente era irritante.

- Não minto. Omiti pequenas coisas, talvez, pelo bem de Lynael. É decisão dela revelar as coisas que omiti ou não. - Respondi finalmente, recostando as costas na parede fria. Percebi como estava cansado, dolorido e com fome. Então apenas fechei os olhos e suspirei. Ao menos Lynael estava bem. Ela iria viver. Adormeci instantaneamente, ignorando as _Sentinels_.

* * *

A dor da noite anterior conseguiu ficar ainda pior. O rombo em meu estômago também. Para ajudar, dormi sentado, em uma posição incrivelmente desconfortável. Meu dia havia começado terrivelmente mal, mas a lembrança de que Lynael sobreviveria diminuiu meu mau humor e me deixou apenas contemplativo. Isso não era nada comparado com o que ela havia passado.

Uma _Sentinel_ veio trazer pão e água. Fiquei um pouco surpreso ao notar que era pão fresco e macio e água fresca. Se eu estivesse em uma prisão da _Horde_ provavelmente estaria recebendo um pão velho e embolorado e água suja. Comi em silêncio, pensando em Lynael. Eu queria vê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo, não tinha coragem de encará-la. Era minha culpa, Gronk havia machucado ela porque _eu_ fui descuidado.

Fiquei algumas horas ali sentado, sem nada para fazer, quando outra _Sentinel_ apareceu. Ela me lançou um olhar duvidoso e caminhou até a porta da cela, abrindo-a. A mão livre estava em uma adaga na cintura.

- De pé.

Coloquei-me de pé, mas fiquei desconfiado e atento. Aproximei-me hesitante, mas não deixei a cela. Estreitei os olhos e mantive a postura.

- O que vão fazer comigo? - Perguntei de maneira calma, mas deixando evidente que não confiava nela. E nem deveria. Eu era o inimigo, então não me surpreenderia se ela estivesse me levando para ser executado ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

- Eu não gosto da ideia, mas Lynael quer vê-lo. - A _Sentinel_ respondeu, torcendo os lábios em desgosto.

Isso era ruim. Eu sabia o que Lynael queria. Um abraço apertado, um beijo no rosto, sentir-me por perto. E isso era muito ruim. Ela iria mostrar para todas aquelas _Sentinels_ o que tínhamos. Eu já era um pária para a _Horde_. Ela não precisava ser o mesmo para sua _Alliance_. Por outro lado, ignorar o chamado de Lynael iria apenas machucá-la ainda mais. Apesar da ideia de magoá-la daquela maneira para protegê-la fosse tentadora, eu não tinha coragem. Não depois de tudo o que fizemos.

Acompanhei a _Sentinel_ em silêncio. _Astranaar_ era uma cidade pequena, mas incrivelmente bem armada. Eu não tinha ideia do horário já que as árvores densas faziam com que fosse difícil ter um vislumbre da posição do sol. Atravessamos a estrada de pedra e logo paramos em frente a _Inn_. Os olhares que os _Night Elves_ me lançavam não eram dos mais amistosos, mas isso não me preocupava.

Subimos a rampa e chegamos em um salão espaçoso com diversas camas dispostas umas ao lado das outras. A única coisa que poderia dar um pouco de privacidade em _Inns_ noctiélficas eram delicadas partições de tecido decoradas. Lynael costumava dizer que gostava de visitar _Inns_ apenas para ver os diferentes traços daquelas partições. Tive que concordar com ela que era realmente diferente e bonito. Havia uma partição escondendo uma cama e eu sabia que Lynael estava lá.

Aproximei-me hesitante, quase com medo do que encontraria. Queria que Lynael estivesse com raiva, magoada ou que quisesse nunca mais me ver, mas sabia que ela não era assim. Pelo contrário. Iria me saudar com um sorriso, me abraçar, me beijar e fazer o que bem lhe conviesse.

Quase perdi o chão ao vê-la. Estava ainda um pouco pálida e sua aparência não condizia em nada com a _Druid_ cheia de vida que eu conhecia. Os cabelos azulados estavam bagunçados, desalinhados e molhados graças ao suor das noites e dias de febre. Os lábios estavam rachados e ela parecia mais magra do que eu lembrava. Ao menos os machucados haviam sido curados e ela não estava mais com o rosto inchado pelos golpes de Gronk. Aquele foi meu único alívio.

Mas, quando ela me viu, abriu um grande sorriso. Lynael sempre me saudava com grandes e calorosos sorrisos sempre que eu chegava depois de uma missão. Eu não deixava transparecer, mas vê-la sorrir me deixava tranquilo e alegre por dentro. Ela estendeu os braços fracamente, como se pedisse um abraço e eu fiquei no mesmo lugar, desconfortável. Diabos, Lynael, não me olhe assim! Ela franziu o cenho magoada e então apoiou-se nos cotovelos, fazendo força para sentar. A dor correu como um raio em seu rosto e, antes que eu pudesse me conter, estava inclinado sobre ela, segurando-a gentilmente contra a cama. Droga, ela sabia mesmo como me desarmar!

- Cael… - Meu nome em sua voz rouca e fraca lançou arrepios pela minha espinha. Antes que eu pudesse me afastar, os braços dela enlaçaram a minha cintura e ela me apertou em um abraço suave. Sem conseguir me conter mais, passei meus braços amarrados por cima de sua cabeça e abracei-a igualmente.

- Eu sinto muito, Lynael… - Murmurei contra seus cabelos, acariciando-lhe a nuca com suavidade. Ela amoleceu e eu sabia que era por causa de meus afagos.

- Pelo quê? - Ela afastou um pouco o rosto, encarando-me com confusão no olhar. Eu sabia que ela não me culpava por nada. E eu me detestava por isso.

- Eu fiz isso com você… - Sussurrei, recostando minha testa na dela com suavidade. Sentia o olhar da _Sentinel_ me perfurando.

- Não, Cael… - Lynael afagou meu rosto ternamente, abrindo um sorriso cansado, mas ainda assim bonito aos meus olhos. - O _Orc_ fez isso comigo. Você me salvou.

- _Você_ me salvou. Lynael, você quase morreu! - Retorqui agora irritado com ela. Eu não tive forças para lutar por ela, não consegui nem mesmo protegê-la e ela tinha coragem de dizer que _eu_ a salvei?! - Se eu soubesse que isso iria acontecer com você, era melhor que nunca tivéssemos nos conhhecido.

A expressão tranquila e fraca de Lynael torceu-se em uma irritada e firme. Ela segurou meu rosto com uma força que eu não sabia que ela tinha e rosnou de maneira rouca.

- Se nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido, Caelëir, eu teria morrido muito antes. _Você_ me salvou, lembra?!

Era verdade. Suspirei resignado e apenas voltei a apertá-la contra mim. Não queria discutir com Lynael, era sem sentido. Ela nunca me culparia e eu sabia que ela teria coragem para continuar comigo. Acariciei os seus cabelos e sua nuca com suavidade, murmurando em um tom baixo para que a _Sentinel_ não me ouvisse.

- Fiquei com medo de perder você… - Apertei os olhos, segurando-a firmemente contra mim. Ao sentir ela se contorcer levemente em dor, diminuí o aperto e completei em um tom envergonhado. - Desculpe.

- Não, não se desculpe… Eu gosto quando me aperta assim. - Lynael respondeu bem humorada, afastando-se um pouco novamente para me encarar. E então ela fez o que eu já esperava: me beijou.

Gostaria de ter correspondido com mais intensidade ou sinceridade, mas sentia o olhar perfurante da _Sentinel_ em minhas costas. Lynael estava perdida também. Afastei-me lentamente, tentando não magoá-la enquanto fitava a outra _Night Elf_ com o canto dos olhos. Ela não tinha a expressão mais amigável do mundo, mas não havia se movido.

- Não posso fazer isso com você, Lynael… - Comecei, fitando os olhos perolados e confusos dela. - Eu não tenho mais para onde ir, a _Horde_ provavelmente vai distribuir pôsters meus em todas as cidades me pintando como traidor. - Suspirei, soltando-a de meu enlace lentamente. - Não posso fazer o mesmo com você.

Os olhos dela sorriram e eu fiquei um pouco confuso. Apesar de eu tê-la soltado, Lynael continuou com os braços ao redor da minha cintura antes de soltar-me e voltar a deitar, aparentemente cansada.

- Elas já sabem.

Arqueei a sobrancelha e fitei novamente a _Sentinel_. Ela não havia se movido, e continuava com a expressão fechada, mas não estava encarando Lynael com desdém. Estava apenas me encarando com desconfiança

- O que vai acontecer com você? - Quase temi a resposta, mas Lynael não parecia preocupada e isso me deixou um pouco mais tranquilo.

- Nada. Não existe nenhuma lei que me proíba de amar, Cael. - Ela sorriu de maneira suave e arqueei a sobrancelha, curioso. - Não posso ficar em _Astranaar_ porque isso seria perigoso para as pessoas que moram aqui. Sabemos como Garrosh poderia atacar a cidade apenas porque sabe que você mora aqui comigo.

Afirmei lentamente com a cabeça, tentando acompanhar o raciocínio de Lynael. Era verdade. Garrosh apenas queria um bom motivo para transformar _Astranaar_ em uma pilha de destroços e a minha existência como traidor seria motivo o suficiente.

- Então estive pensando… - Ela pendeu levemente a cabeça para o lado, tentando lutar contra um sorriso matreiro. - _Moonglade_ é um lugar muito bonito.

Pesei a sugestão, tentando ver qualquer falha, mas era impossível. _Moonglade_ era um território neutro e pacífico, com os _Druids_ do _Cenarion Circle_ trabalhando constantemente para manter o _Emerald Dream_ seguro. A maioria da população consistia em _Taurens_ e _Night Elves_, com alguns _Trolls_ e _Worgens_ ocasionais. Talvez um _Blood Elf Hunter_ fosse uma visão completamente diferente para eles, mas se fosse para manter Lynael segura…

- Acha que o _Cenarion Circle_ vai aceitar?

- Eles já tem uma casa esperando por nós. É pequena, mas vai servir.

Tentei conter um sorriso, mas foi impossível. Inclinei-me sobre Lynael novamente e segurei-lhe o rosto, beijando-a dessa vez com vontade. Quase a perdi e mesmo assim ela continuava tentando fazer com que nosso relacionamento desse certo. Mesmo com a experiência de quase morte, ela tentava seguir em frente. Eu tinha a mulher mais incrível em meus braços e sempre hesitei em dizer aquelas palavras que agora escapavam por entre meus lábios sem o meu consentimento.

- Eu amo você, Lynael.


End file.
